


Respect That Appetite

by penguinberryfest, sailorBD (baekdo_universe)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun's fingers, College AU, M/M, Pining, Sexual Tension, there's a lot of fluff, this is porn with fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguinberryfest/pseuds/penguinberryfest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekdo_universe/pseuds/sailorBD
Summary: There‘s word on the street that Baekhyun‘s really good with his fingers and Kyungsoo hates to admit it but he really wants to find out if that‘s true.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 15
Kudos: 85
Collections: Penguin Berry Fest- Round 02 (January- July 2020)





	Respect That Appetite

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt: BRY-44** \- There‘s word on the street that Baekhyun‘s really good with his fingers and Kyungsoo hates to admit it but he really wants to find out if that‘s true.    
>  **Disclaimer: penguin berry fest does not own exo and/or any characters that are mentioned in the stories.** their appearance in these fics do not represent them in real life. authors will be tagged after reveals unless they wish to remain anonymous.
> 
> Hellooooo!!! A huge thank you to the mods for organizing this! And to the prompter, I hope I did justice to your prompt!
> 
> Title is from Baekhyun's Candy!
> 
> Enjoy!

It all started with a punch for Do Kyungsoo. 

It was a day before the start of Kyungsoo’s university life and he had finally unpacked his last box of essentials. He originally wanted a solo room because he preferred to have his personal space unoccupied but the dorm manager told him the only available rooms required two tenants. He just wished to the heavens above that he won’t have to deal with a clingy, noisy, and unorganized roommate.

However, Kyungsoo’s hope of having a decent roommate came crashing down when he opened the door to get some dinner at the nearby McDonald’s. He failed to dodge a fist coming towards his face at breakneck speed, and pain bloomed like a rose. 

“Holy shit! I am so sorry!” 

Kyungsoo clutched his cheeks where the asshole hit him, sending daggers to the perpetrator with his eyes. People say he looks scary so he’s internally smirking when he sees the guy visibly shiver in fear. 

“What the fuck was that for?!” Kyungsoo demands, the pain throbbed again that he had to wince.

“I’m sorry! I wasn’t looking!” the guy says, panic clear in his face. That’s when Kyungsoo sees that he has company.

“I’m sorry for my friend here. My name is Kim Jongdae, and this idiot is Byun Baekhyun. He was telling me a story and he was gesturing wildly as usual and, well, the rest is history I guess?” The guy who spoke looked friendly with a bright smile on his face that lessened Kyungsoo’s anger a bit. But when he turned to the guy who punched him, his anger flared once more. Then dread came when he realized he was with a huge ass suitcase. This can’t be real.

“Hi, I’m Byun Baekhyun, your new roommate!” 

Kyungsoo wanted to slam the door to their faces so bad.

\---

“Wake up~wake up~wake up!” 

“Shut the fuck up Byun Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo groans, burying his head under one of his pillows to avoid the noise.

“Ah, so sweet in the morning as always.” Baekhyun chuckles. “Come on, you have to get up. It’s the first day of our last year as college students! Isn’t that great? You’ll finally get rid of me when we graduate!”

“It’s too early.” Kyungsoo replied, voice muffled.

“But I am craving your cooking! Please make me pancakes? Please, please, please!” Baekhyun huffs, getting a pillow from his own bed to smack Kyungsoo. However, the sleepy guy seems unfazed so Baekhyun decided to just launch himself towards the bed and swing his arm and leg over Kyungsoo.

“Oh my god, go away!” Kyungsoo tried to push Baekhyun away but his roommate is a gym junkie and his workouts really proves its results whenever Kyungsoo tries to wrestle his way out of Baekhyun’s arms.

“I will let you go if you promise me you’ll get up!” Baekhyun says, laughing. 

“Fine, fine! You win, you  _ monster _ !” Kyungsoo groans and Baekhyun finally gets up. “Stop laughing, this is not funny. I need my sleep.”

“You can sleep after class.” Baekhyun tells him. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, making his way towards the small kitchen.

“I can’t. I promised Jongdae I would accompany him at the cafe. He also said he’s going to tell me something important. I told him to just chat with me about it but you know how he is with technology. I swear he’s an old man trapped inside a college kid body.” Kyungsoo snorts, mixing the pancake ingredients more aggressively than necessary.

“He is. The other day Chanyeol and I were hanging out in his room and we asked him to order a pizza, he did not even use the app, he had to  _ call _ .” 

Baekhyun tries to get a taste of the pancake mix with his finger but Kyungsoo is fast enough to swat his hand away. “Don’t just stand there and bother me, set up the table or something.” Kyungsoo says, putting the batter on the pan. 

“Yes, sir!” Baekhyun salutes and quickly gets their respective plates. His is a plain pastel pink one, and Kyungsoo’s is a pastel blue. “You want some coffee? I still have some packs of your favorite 3-in-1 coffee.”

“Sure. Thank you.” 

Baekhyun hums as he gets the penguin mug and the puppy mug, pouring the coffee mix on each mug. By the time he’s done with making coffee, the pancakes are also ready. “That smells great, Soo. I’m so lucky to have you, really.”

“Damn right, you are. Now eat. Can you wash the dishes for me? I have to take a bath, I did not realize I only have an hour left before class and I still have to walk two blocks from here to get to our building. Sometimes I envy your schedule. I always get the morning classes even though we’re coursemates” 

“I’m just lucky I rarely get morning classes. Don’t worry about the dishes, I’ll clean up. Let’s eat!”

\----

Kyungsoo slumps on the chair opposite Jongdae, who apparently roped Park Chanyeol into coming with him. 

“How was the first day?” Chanyeol asks, offering a french fry to which Kyungsoo opens his mouth for. “You look bummed.”

“You know, our department always gives lessons on the first day. This is our last year and they did not disappoint. We have a quiz tomorrow on biotechnology. And medicinal chemistry sucked, big time. It feels like second year all over again with all the organic chemistry.” Kyungsoo replied.

“It’s your last year as a student. Hang in there. You can do it.” Chanyeol gives Kyungsoo a thumbs up.

“Thanks, Yeol. I’ll just ask Baekhyun to help me. He was top of our class in organic chemistry.” 

Jongdae hums, turning to Chanyeol. “Speaking of Baekhyun, I heard something about him. A rumor that would probably interest our friend Do Kyungsoo here.” Jongdae says in that teasing way that Kyungsoo absolutely abhors whenever it’s aimed at him.

“Is this why I am here? Because if it is I would rather go back to our dorm and get some rest I deserve.” Kyungsoo says, eyes narrowing as Jongdae’s smile only grows.

“Oh come on, we know you have the hots for Baekhyun so you better listen.” Jongdae rolls his eyes at a fuming Kyungsoo who’s ready to bolt out of the cafe.

“Hots? Are you in middle school or something?” Kyungsoo can’t believe he considered Jongdae his friend.

“As I was saying,” Jongdae looks at Kyungsoo pointedly. “There is word on the streets that Baekhyun is quite good with his fingers.”

“Ooohhh, in what way?” Chanyeol aks, smirk directed at Kyungsoo.

“You two are literally the worst. Also who cares about that rumor?” Kyungsoo snorts, angrily drinking his milkshake.

“I don’t know,” Jongdae hums. “Probably you.”

Chanyeol claps his hands and laughs soundlessly as Kyungsoo tries, and fails, to hide his blush.

\---

Kyungsoo can’t concentrate on the stuff he should be paying attention to because Baekhyun’s fingers are so long, and slender, and pretty, and Kyungsoo wonders how they would look around Kyungsoo’s neck---

"Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun hisses as he waved his hands in front of Kyungsoo who seemed to be in a faraway land. Kyungsoo snaps out of it after Baekhyun poked his cheeks.

"Huh? What?" Kyungsoo flushed as Baekhyun looked at him incredulously. 

"We have an exam soon and you begged me to teach you and because I am a great friend and roommate I agreed but you've been spacing out for like five minutes already." Baekhyun pouts, huffing and closing his notebook loudly.

"Oh. Um. Sorry. I just have a lot of things in my mind." Kyungsoo sighs, looking at Baekhyun apologetically.

Baekhyun frowns. "What's wrong?"

Kyungsoo shakes his head ‘no’. How is he gonna say "Well I heard from the streets, mainly Jongdae filling me up with the latest gossip around campus, that you're good with your fingers and now I'm really curious if you really are. It’s been weeks and it’s driving me insane. Do you mind if I ask you to use your rumored skills on me?" without making things awkward? Kyungsoo can’t spend his last year in university trying to avoid his roommate and best friend.

"Well, you know you could talk to me, right?" Baekhyun, hopeful with a little smile on his face, asks.

"Right." Kyungsoo answers, making sure he crinkles his eyes when he smiles to convince Baekhyun that everything is just fine. But Baekhyun prides himself of being observant and three years of spending time with Kyungsoo made him an expert in knowing if the other guy is lying. 

“You’re biting your lips, looking everywhere but me, and your ears are getting red. You’re lying.” Baekhyun says the facts and Kyungsoo sighs.

“I’m just worried about the exam.” Kyungsoo replies. That’s not technically a lie. It’s just that there’s another reason--a reason he won’t ever tell Baekhyun--that his thoughts are elsewhere.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes because Kyungsoo is still lying to his face but he decides to let it go. Besides, the exam is near and if Kyungsoo is really worrying about that then they better finish studying the coverage. “Fine,” Baekhyun concedes, “just listen to what I’m saying, then.”

“Yessir.” Kyungsoo salutes, fixing his glasses on top of his nose. Baekhyun proceeded to explain a reaction mechanism, ponting at his notes with those sinful fingers.

This is going to be torture. 

  
  


\---

Kyungsoo can hear noises coming from his and Baekhyun’s room as he walks along the hallway. Chanyeol is probably there to practice with Baekhyun. They’re in a small time band and they usually perform at clubs around the area.

“Heard you both in the hallways.” Kyungsoo says, smiling a bit.

“Hey, Kyungsoo!” Chanyeol greets, guitar in hand. He’s currently on their floor, music sheets all over the place. “How was your day?”

“As usual. Hellish.” Kyungsoo drops his bag on the bed. 

“How about you come with us to Junmyeon hyung’s party later?” Baekhyun suggests from his bed. “It’s a Friday anyways.”

“Yeah, Jongdae will be there too. It’ll be a great way to detox your body and mind.” Chanyeol adds.

“You guys know I don’t drink, and I don’t want to take care of three grown adults, so I shall stay here in my room, on my bed, binge watching anime.” Kyungsoo says, making a point by flopping down on his bed and heaving out a dramatic sigh. 

“Okay, fine. Stay home, grandpa.” Chanyeol chuckles and Kyungsoo throws a pillow at him. "Anyways, I'm going back to my room and get my party clothes on. I'll stop by later to get you Baek."

"Okay. I shall get ready too then." Baekhyun got up from his bed and grabbed a towel.

"See you later!" Chanyeol's voice boomed before he closed the door loudly.

Kyungsoo stretches before getting up too to get his laptop and sets it up for a night of anime. It's a great way to spend a Friday night in Kyungsoo's opinion. He opens Netflix and decided it's high time to rewatch Hunter X Hunter. He’s on the part where Killua and Gon were trying to snatch the ball from the Chairman when he hears the bathroom door open to reveal a very wet Baekhyun with only a towel to cover him up. Kyungsoo bites his inner cheek to prevent himself from screaming.

“Yo, Kyungsoo, what do you think? This one or this one?” Baekhyun asks Kyungsoo, putting a choice of shirts over his bare chest. Kyungsoo pauses what he was watching.

“Umm, uh, the black one? You look good in it. With your ripped skinny jeans?” Kyungsoo replies, and he hopes to anyone out there that he is not blushing.

“Aww, didn’t know you think I look good!” Baekhyun teases him as he puts on his jeans and his shirt.

“Whatever.” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and played his anime again but then he felt a dip beside him on the bed. Baekhyun looks at him that Kyungsoo just had to pause what he is watching again.

“Hey, you sure you don’t wanna come with?” Baekhyun asks. “It won’t be fun without you.”

“Yeah.” Kyungsoo says, looking away.

“Okay. See you later then.” Baekhyun sighs but what surprises Kyungsoo is when Baekhyun leans in and kisses his forehead.

  
  


\----

  
  


Kyungsoo kept tossing and turning on his bed thinking about how soft Baekhyun's lips felt against his forehead. This is bad.  _ So bad.  _ He’s got it bad. Why did it have to be his roommate? Why couldn’t it be one of his seniors like Yixing or Minseok? It would be a lot less difficult for Kyungsoo. But no, it has to be Byun Baekhyun. 

Just then, Kyungsoo hears a slurred “Honey, I’m home!” from the door. The world is definitely plotting against him.

“Kyungsoo! Baekhyun left his keys. I do hope you’re still awake. I can’t deal with your grumpy ass!” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes upon hearing Jongdae. 

“I can deal with it! His ass…” Baekhyun replies giggling.

Kyungsoo opens the door with a frown. “It’s 4 am.”

“Aww Soo, did we wake you?” Baekhyun asks, maneuvering himself from where he was leaning on Jongdae towards Kyungsoo’s arms.

Kyungsoo refuses to tell the truth that he is still very much awake at an ungodly hour due to baekhyun kissing his forehead so he just grunts.

“Well, then, see you around Soo.” Jongdae says with a wink much to Kyungsoo’s displeasure.

“Now, go to bed, Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo sighs when Baekhyun just snuggled more into him. “Seriously, I need sleep too.”

Baekhyun lets him go and blinks at him. He looked past Kyungsoo towards the beds and finally walked towards them. Unfortunately, he drops his whole body onto Kyungsoo’s bed.

“Dude, that is not your bed.” Kyungsoo tells him, crossing his arms. Not that Baekhyun could see him with his face buried in the pillow. 

“Let me sleep with you!” Baekhyun replies, voice muffled.

“Huh?!” Kyungsoo asks, flustered. “What do you mean?”

Instead of replying, Baekhyun adjusts himself so his back is on the sheets and pulls Kyungsoo down. Kyungsoo shrieks for a brief moment before calming down to realize that Baekhyun is spooning him. 

“Baekhyun, the bed is too small for the both of us! Just go to your own bed.” Kyungsoo says. 

Baekhyun narrows his eyes, his hands coming up to Kyungsoo’s face. He places his finger on Kyungsoo’s mouth to silence him. Kyungsoo doesn’t know if he wants to cry or lick those  _ sinful _ fingers.

“Sleep.” Baekhyun mutters, removing his finger then pulling Kyungsoo closer to him.

Kyungsoo shuts his eyes forcibly and wills himself to sleep.

\----

  
  


Kyungsoo wakes up and the first thing he notices is a hand wrapped around his waist. He looks downwards and sees Baekhyun’s ring he wore everyday--a silver band with a sun symbol engraved on it--before he realizes that it’s Baekhyun. Flashes of last night came back to him and he wanted to scream. 

The world, however, was not finished making him suffer. Kyungsoo feels something pressing against his ass. 

_ ‘Oh my god, Baekhyun is hard.’ _ Kyungsoo internally cries, willing himself to push every nsfw thoughts that his brain is coming up with.

Kyungsoo hurriedly but carefully wiggles his way out of Baekhyun’s grasp, grabs his towel and some clothes, and zooms to the bathroom to take a cold shower.

  
  


\---

  
  


“Kyuuuungsooooo~”

“What is it Byun?” 

“It’s so hoooot… can you make some iced tea?” Baekhyun asks. He’s on his bed, a mini fan on hand and searching for a good movie on Netflix.

“Why don’t you make it yourself?” Kyungsoo asks, groaning.

“Because, it’s too hot to move. Please, Soo? Pretty please?” Baekhyun pulls his best pout that Kyungsoo can’t ever say no to.

“Ugh, okay!” Kyungsoo sighs, getting up from his bed. Kyungsoo grabbed a pitcher from their refrigerator and some ice cubes. He gets the iced tea mix from the shelves and mixes everything up. As he brings the drink to baekhyun, he thinks of a prank. Kyungsoo gets a piece of ice cube and as Baekhyun gets up from his bed to accept his drink, he slides the ice into Baekhyun’s shirt.

“Ha, how you like that? Cold enough?” Kyungsoo chuckles but of course this prank has to come back to him because Baekhyun says his name in a whiny, breathy voice that sent shivers down Kyungsoo’s spine.

Before Kyungsoo could do something he would definitely regret, he shot up, apologized, and made some lame excuse of getting something from the convenience store.

\---

When Kyungsoo got back from the store Baekhyun was on the floor with his laptop, a comforter beneath him and pillows thrown all over. Baekhyun grins widely as he sees Kyungsoo stall by the door. This setup is for their Roomie Movie Nights that Baekhyun organized at the most random times.

“It’s not even night yet. It’s 2 in the afternoon.” Kyungsoo deadpans.

“I know but I wanna binge watch an anime with you!” Baekhyun says.

“Anime? I thought you don’t watch that? What made you want to watch one today?” Kyungsoo asks, finally sitting next to Baekhyun. He gives Baekhyun a popsicle stick.

“Awww, look at you being thoughtful! You even got the strawberry flavor for me! Well, you love watching anime right? Recommend me a good one then!” Baekhyun replies and Kyungsoo’s heart beats faster at the thought that Baekhyun wants to watch anime just because he loves them.

“Well, I’ve been hooked lately with Haikyuu. It’s a sports anime about volleyball.” Kyungsoo says, turning towards Baekhyun which he immediately regrets because seriously why does Baekhyun have to lick at his popsicle stick obscenely. Kyungsoo turned away immediately and clicked on Haikyuu’s thumbnail. 

While watching though, Kyungsoo can’t help but get distracted whenever Baekhyun licks his lips and sucks on his fingers when the melted ice cream gets on them.

  
  


\----

Kyungsoo looks so out of place with his black button up shirt and black skinny jeans. Everyone in the club is wearing a colorful outfit. Baekhyun dragged him there because they were performing that night. Good thing Jongdae is with him in the audience so he feels less alone. The crowd is buzzing with excitement when Chanyeol steps on stage to set up their instruments. Baekhyun joins him after a while and Kyungsoo hears a couple of girls gushing at how handsome Baekhyun looks tonight and honestly Kyungsoo agrees. Baekhyun’s literally glowing. Their other band mates, Sehun and Jongin, stepped on stage and the crowd roared. 

“Good evening everyone! How are you all tonight?” Baekhyunn says on the microphone. “This is CBKS! And we’re performing our new song, ‘Candy’!”

Baekhyun smiles and when he sees Kyungsoo, he  _ smirks _ . The kind that Kyungsoo knows Baekhyun uses when he’s about to do something sly. Baekhyun winks at him and Jongdae laughs at Kyungsoo’s flustered face.

The music starts and Baekhyun doesn’t look away from poor Kyungsoo.

“ _ Honey are you still wondering? _

_ Right, you are carefully _

_ picking out sugar, spice _

_ I respect that appetite _

_ This subtle tension _

_ I don’t mind at all _

_ any time, no limits _

_ I want to give _

_ something something original _

_ I’ve waited a moment for you to choose me _ ”

Baekhyun’s eyes are glazed and Kyungsoo can’t stop looking at those fingers wrapped around the microphone.

“ _ I’ll become something special _

_ so you’d come to me _

_ Even someone picky as you _

_ will be addicted to me _

_ Boy I’m your candy _

_ Special chemistry _

_ Mature cinnamon, _

_ dorky mint, what more do you want _

_ Got me feeling like _

_ pop rocks, strawberry, bubble gum _

_ When the pocket is full of scent _

_ All I want is you my love, candy _

_ You will feel better _

_ Tell me what you’re waiting for _ ”

Kyungsoo feels hot all over when he locks eyes with Baekhyun because he is directly singing at him. The tension is so thick yet no one notices this except the two of them.

“ _ Accept my invitation _

_ your hand is almost there _

_ Feel the temperature, _

_ let it melt a little _

_ Boy I’m your candy _

_ Nervous time, _

_ don’t you let me down _

_ I have no other choice but you _

_ Boy I can’t wait anymore _

_ Let me be next to you _

_ Boy I’m your candy _

_ Special chemistry _

_ Mature cinnamon, _

_ dorky mint, what more do you want _

_ Got me feeling like _

_ pop rocks, strawberry, bubble gum _

_ When the pocket is full of scent _

_ All I want is you my love, candy _

_ You will feel better _

_ Tell me what you’re waiting for _

_ Tell me what you’re waiting for” _

The crowd screams when the song ends but Kyungsoo can’t hear them. He can only hear the fast beating of his heart as Baekhyun looks at him  _ hungrily _ .

  
  


\---

  
  


The ride home was painfully quiet. Kyungsoo refuses to look at Baekhyun because he might just lose it if he sees how Baekhyun grabs the steering wheel. When they arrived at their room, Baekhyun grabbed Kyungsoo’s hand and manhandled him to the bed. Kyungsoo gasped as his back hit the mattress and Baekhyun took that opportunity to put two fingers inside Kyungsoo’s mouth. Kyungsoo’s eyes glazed over as he sucked on them, all while maintaining eye contact with Baekhyun. He works his lips up and down as iif Baekhyun’s fingers are his religion and it's time for him to worship them.

“I noticed it, you know? How you would stare at my fingers.” Baekhyun whispers against Kyungsoo’s ears. Baekhyun removed his fingers from Kyungsoo's mouth, much to Kyungsoo’s disappointment. Baekhyun started caressing Kyungsoo’s neck, down to his chest and then to his navel. Kyungsoo whines when Baekhyun stops what his hands are doing just above his hardening cock. “You want me that much?”

“Asshole.” Kyungsoo grits his teeth, restraining himself from bucking his hips forward for some friction.

“Patience, Soo.” Baekhyun says, kissing Kyungsoo’s jaw lazily and unzipping his pants. Baekhyun inched downwards and smirked at Kyungsoo before licking his palm. He then proceeds to move his hand up and down Kyungsoo’s cock. Kyungsoo’s pale skin is flushed red and his breathing is getting ragged, much to Baekhyun’s satisfaction. 

“Your fingers are so...pretty. And slender.” Kyungsoo says with a gasp when Baekhyun tightens his hold. 

Baekhyun teases Kyungsoo by rubbing his thumb slowly over the head of his cock and spitting on it for lubrication. Kyungsoo groans at how hot that view is. 

“I’m going to cum if you continue doing that.” Kyungsoo breathes.

“Is that so?” Baekhyun asks playfully before going down and licking the underside of Kyungsoo’s dick. 

“Fuu...uuck.” Kyungsoo shuts his eyes, grabbing the back of Baekhyun’s head and tugs on his hair. Baekhyun groans with gusto and puts Kyungsoo’s whole dick inside his mouth.

Kyungsoo arches his back as pleasure hits him. Baekhyun’s technique is sloppy but he gets every sensitive part of Kyungsoo that he sees white. The way Baekhyun uses his tongue and his fingers is all too much. 

“You like that?” Baekhyun asks cheekily and Kyungsoo wants to hit him so bad but also he wants to pull him in for a deep messy kiss. Baekhyuun then goes lower and sucks on Kyungsoo’s balls. 

“Too much--ah--I like it too much! I think I’m going to cum.” Kyungsoo sighs, biting his plump lips.

“Then do it. I can make you hard again in no time anyways.” Baekhyun says, winking before going down on Kyungsoo once again, this time faster and more enthusiastic. Kyungsoo moans loudly, toes curling.

“Ah, Baekhyun!” Kyungsoo cries out. “Baekhyun, oh my god, Baekhyun, Baekhyun, Baekhyun.”

The way Kyungsoo chants Baekhyun’s name got Baekhyun so much more heated and eager to make Kyungsoo come undone. 

“Come for me, Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun says, pumping Kyungsoo hard and fast, tongue ready for it. Kyungsoo cries out as strips of white decorated Baekhyun’s cheeks and tongue. “Tasty.”

“Oh my god, come here.” Kyungsoo pulls Baekhyun up and kisses him. Kyungsoo reverses their position with him on top of Baekhyun. Kyungsoo moves his lips close to Baekhyun’s ears.

“Finger yourself for me.” Kyungsoo orders and he feels Baekhyun tremble.

Kyungsoo pulls away, grabbing the lube that he’s been hiding at one of his bottom drawers. Kyungsoo opens the cap and eyed Baekhyun to put his fingers in to get some. Kyungsoo moved away and lazily tugs at his dick as he watches Baekhyun put a finger in. Baekhyun sighs each time he puts another one in, looking straight into Kyungsoo’s eyes. He moves his fingers inside and out, slowly, and Kyungsoo can’t help but admire the view and take it all in. In no time, Kyungsoo is hard again, aching to fill Baekhyun up.

  
  


“Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun moans. “Please. I need your thick hard cock inside me please.”

“Hmm?” Kyungsoo tilts his head to the side and smirks. Kyungsoo moves forward and makes a show of dipping his finger down the bottle of lube. He reaches down and puts a finger inside Baekhyun.

“Fuck! Oh..god.” Baekhyun cries out, writhing. Baekhyun moves his other hand and starts pumping himself. 

“You look pretty pleasuring yourself like that. Looking wrecked. And those fingers really do a great job, no?” Kyungsoo asks. Kyungsoo pulls his finger out and Baekhyun tries hard to get his fingers deeper inside him, whining at the loss. He’s a needy mess and Kyungsoo loves to see it.

“Please, Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun cries. Kyungsoo moves away to see the full picture. Baekhyun’s cheeks are tinged pink, his lips swollen and parted. His right hand working on his cock, fingers playing with the head, down to the balls. His left hand’s fingers going in and out of his tight pink hole.

“So fucking beautiful...” Kyungsoo says, eyes dark with lust. Baekhyun removes his hand from his cock and reaches out to Kyungsoo’s neck. He pulls Kyungsoo down in a deep kiss.

“ I need you and your cock right now, Kyungsoo. Please.” Baekhyun breathes out as they parted.

“Well since you asked nicely,” Kyungsoo replies, putting on a condom and positioning himself. Baekhyun removes his fingers. Kyungsoo grabs his hand and much to Baekhyun’s surprise, he licks them. Kyungsoo smirks down at Baekhyun who trembles with desire. Kyungsoo slowly moves in and groans as he bottoms out. He bites at Baekhyun’s shoulder. Baekhyun grabbed him by the jaw and kissed him. Kyungsoo licks inside Baekhyun’s mouth and plays with Baekhyun’s hard cock.

“Fuck!” Baekhyun cries out and bites on Kyungsoo’s bottom lip. “Move. Please.”

Kyungsoo slowly moves and builds a rhythm. Baekhyun meets him, bucking his hips upwards. Kyungsoo sucks on Baekhyun’s jaw and neck as he makes his movements faster. He pulls out much to Baekhyun’s displeasure. Kyungsoo positioned him on his hands and knees and put his cock inside Baekhyun once again. Kyungsoo grabbed at Baekhyun’s hips firmly as he pounds into him hard and fast--rhythm already gone and forgotten.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck! Kyungsoo!” Baekhyun moans and he catches a glimpse of their reflection at the full body mirror near his own bed. The stimulation of Kyungsoo hitting his sweet spot and watching the fingers buried on his hips tightly brings Baekhyun close to the edge. Baekhyun gets up and reaches backwards to kiss Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo puts his hands around Baekhyun’s erect cock and pumps it fast.

“Baekhyun, oh my god, you’re so fucking good you’re gonna make me cum again.” Kyungsoo groans against Baekhyun’s lips. 

“I’m so close too, fuck!” Baekhyun says. 

“Come together with me then.” Kyungsoo says. Baekhyun reaches his climax first, his cum shooting upwards on his stomach and down the sheets. Kyungsoo followed soon after. Kyungsoo pulls out and turns Baekhyun towards him and lays him down on the bed. He laced their hands together and softly planted a kiss on Baekhyun’s lips. Baekhyun opened his mouth and kissed back, and unlike the kisses they shared earlier, this was sweet and slow and oh so perfect.

\--

“The rumors are true.” Kyungsoo sighs as his hair is being dried by Baekhyun. They took a shower together after two rounds of sex and Baekhyun got handsy again and Kyungsoo ended up writhing against the bathroom wall as Baekhyun pounds into him.

“Huh?” 

“Jongdae said that there are rumors floating around that you’re good with your hands.” Kyungsoo says, turning to Baekhyun to dry his hair too.

“Oh! Maybe it’s because I played the piano one time at the Music hall in the Arts building.” Baekhyun says nonchalantly. 

“What?” Kyungsoo asks, removing the towel from Baekhyun’s head.

“Yeah. It’s not like it’s because I’m good at using it sexually. Tonight was my first time.”

“WHAT?!” Kyungsoo looks mortified. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Well it didn’t come up.” Baekhyun blushed. “And I’m glad my first ever sex is with you.”

“Was I too rough?” Kyungsoo asks, shoulders drooping.

“No. I liked it a lot.” Baekhyun grins. “I have a huge crush on you since I punched you on the face when I was moving in and this is a dream come true.”

“Jongdae and Chanyeol know, don’t they?” Kyungsoo frowns. Those little  _ bastards. _

“Yeah. I told them how you were staring quite a lot at my hands and they told me to just shoot my shot so that’s when I decided to sing Candy to you and well, it worked didn’t it?” Baekhyun winks and Kyungsoo hits him. Kyungsoo glared at him but he kissed Baekhyun’s cheek anyways.

“It sure did.” Kyungsoo sighs happily. 

“Are you my boyfriend now?” Baekhyun asks. He giggles giddily as Kyungsoo intertwines their fingers.

“Yep and I’m yours.” Kyungsoo replies, tugging at Baekhyun towards the bed they haven’t used earlier. Baekhyun nuzzles against Kyungsoo’s chest and breathes out contentedly. 

“So, how about I take you out tomorrow on a date?” Baekhyun asks, looking up at Kyungsoo.

“Sure thing, my candy.” Kyungsoo chuckles, blushing at his use of endearment. Baekyun smiles softly and plants a brief kiss on Kyungsoo’s lips.

“Good night then, my strawberry bubblegum.” Baekhyun winks and they both laugh, hearts happy.

“Good night.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Tell me what you think down below in the comments, your thoughts mean a lot!


End file.
